


steve minecraft wait what?

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: ssbu - Fandom
Genre: AUEGH, I win, KIRBO, Minecraft, Not Enough Tags, Other, Sans - Freeform, Sr Pelo, creeper?aww mann, good guys you should check them out HAAAAAAAAA, king k rool more like king k drool AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA, kirb, ssbu, super wii bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: so i accidentally already made this but as a guest i guess i wasnt logged in like i thought i was so now i have to re type everythingSo they put steve in smash but not jibanyan? smh...
Relationships: Nesscas
Kudos: 4





	steve minecraft wait what?

**Author's Note:**

> so i accidentaly goofed up so now i am retyping everything AUEGH
> 
> so i have been absent for a while. I have now turned 18 which is a huge deal in foster care. Now that i am 18 i decided i will move out into SIL (supervised independent living) and my parents are heartbroken. Lots of drama going on... and stress too. My nightmares have been coming back, but the good thing about hitting rock bottom is that the only next step is UP!
> 
> on a happier note, i just got minecraft for my 3DS and i have been playing it NONSTOP lol. I went on the e shop and they have earthbound for only 10 bucks! what the hell what a steal! i want to buy it, but my wallet is packed up with my moving boxes and i cant get it back... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH im so sad a-hyug...
> 
> well i want to go back to writing cause it makes me happy, but i need you guys to feed me your wants and needs so i can write more content! If you want to read anything, tell me what you want in the comments below and i'll thanos snap to make it happen baby~
> 
> if you think i should lenghten one of my old fics, tell me which one you think i should lengthen and what you want to see!
> 
> im kinda stuck on what to write, but hey steve just joined smash so i HAVE to write about steve duhh.
> 
> well BAI!

S T E V E: where am i? WHERE AM I?!

Mario: oh shit-e, mario a-gonna die.  
sans:*visible confusion*

everyone else: wait, thats illegal...

SAKURAI: this is the greatest plaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn......

Me: *lies down, tries not to cry, cries a lot*


End file.
